


The Arc of Conflict, Fragment s18,2: One Goodbye, and One Hello

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [117]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/F, Goddesses, Oasis (Overwatch), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Talon, Russia, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Katya Volskaya's government in Russia has destroyed the omnium Koschei, and held their own against the Gods of Oasis. But with Jesse McCree having upset a precarious balance, Lena, Hana, and Sombra have intervened in Russia's rising civil war, and the fragile peace between Overwatch and Oasis has been shattered.Four goddesses, not just the one, saw Nadia off to Russia.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Moira O'Deorain, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Of Gods and Monsters [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Arc of Conflict, Fragment s18,2: One Goodbye, and One Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Words are still on. Not going to risk a buffer count, but... what I'd thought would be Fragment s18,3 has turned into Saga 19. I've also written the last [between blinks], even if it's not what's next, so there's that. ^_^
> 
> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it!

Lena, Fareeha, and Moira watched as a particular flyer departed Oasis International, a commercial flight seeded with their latest recruits and converts, a few going here, a few going there. Lena watched most closely of all, leaning against the glass wall, seeing it off.

"Thanks, Ree," Lena said, turning to Ree and her mum, as the flyer disappeared down the runway. "Y'didn't have t'go through all that trouble, but y'did, and I appreciate it."

"You did brilliant work, Fareeha," Moira said, the little finger of her right hand wrapping around Ree's, "helping her along each step to recovery. Absolutely outstanding."

"You saved her," Lena emphasised, turning around, leaning back against the window. "Ange might say she saved herself, but I know better."

Fareeha smiled - whether more at Moira or Lena didn't really matter - and shook her head, modestly shuffling off the compliments. "She's a good person. I'm glad to have helped. And it doesn't hurt that she'll be useful to Zarya's side of the war."

She paused, for a moment.

"But I am still curious, Lena - what made you notice her?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Other than her tryin' to off herself? Pretty big..."

"No, _a leanbh_ ," her mother interjected. "That's obviously worth noticing, but something about her had to have caught your attention at the right time, and you've been tracking her case very closely ever since. There must be some reason why."

Lena sucked her lips in for a moment, thinking about that always so important question. There were many reasons, an assortment of practical, tactical and strategic - and they'd got more than they had expected from Nadia, who never betrayed Overwatch, but had plenty to say about the most important social relationships in the Russian government.

But none of those were the most important - and far more personal - reason.

"Mostly... because she reminded me of... who I was. Just a bit. Who I used to be, before I got better."

"Really?" Fareeha said, surprised. "I like her, but if anything, she's far more like me than you. I don't see much similarity."

"I was always a little sad, before," Lena said. "Mixed with fear, thanks to the Slipstream. And the moment I saw her, I knew she was always a little _somethin'_ , and pushing past it, like I always had t'do. Somethin' in her face told me so - but that she couldn't do it anymore. Then she broke that fake tooth, and..."

She bit her lip lower lip, in a moment of thought.

"I just wasn't gonna let her throw herself away over somethin' as silly as that. Not when we can fix it. Or, y'know... when she could. With help."

"And right you were. That's quite attentive of you. _Very_ well done," Moira said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Also awfully nice, given she was still Overwatch," added Fareeha.

Lena giggled and leaned into her mother's hand. "Yeh, well. Rank and file don't always know what's goin' on. So I gave her the benefit of the doubt."

"Ah, look who's back from the departure lounge," her mother said. "Hello, my dear."

"Hello there!" Angela said, sweeping in, kissing first Moira's check, then Fareeha's. "That went pleasantly, and she's off as planned. Dinner?" She glanced over to her wife's daughter. "Lena, with both Danielle and Emily still on assignments, you must be very lonely. Would you like to join us?"

"Yeh," she nodded, relief in her smile. She hated being separated from her wives, but once in a while, when duty called, it made the most sense. "I kinda would. Thanks."

\-----

Jean-Baptiste Augustin watched as the flyer's passengers disembarked. Getting commercial flights in and out of Volgograd - into and out of a city variably in control of Moscow or the rebellion, depending upon time of day - was rather easier than it had any right to be, but both sides had cause to keep the airport open, and so, it had never quite closed.

He wasn't the contact. He was there to watch the contact, and watch one woman in particular - a woman he had examined a couple of months before, in October, who had tried to kill herself, and almost succeeded. In less tumultuous times, he wouldn't've been allowed to wait at the arrivals gate. But these were not less tumultuous times, and no one had time for what had been little better than security theatre.

 _There she is_ , he thought to himself, as the woman - Nadia - stepped past the doorway.

He'd only seen her at her worst, of course - and that he'd met her at all, even briefly, had been a simple accident. But, he hoped, it would end up being a revealing one.

No one else in the Talons had any idea who he was, of course. As far as they were concerned, he was from the Dominican Republic, not Haiti, and certainly not a man who had worked with Dr. Angela Ziegler before she had been Changed.

He watched the woman as she walked past the desk and into the terminal proper. Like everyone else who came back from Oasis, she looked healthy. Strong. Happy.

They always came back looking happy.

 _Healthy, happy, strong. If this is brainwashing_ , he thought, _sign me up for a week at that spa._

But he had to be sure, and he wasn't, not yet. He'd followed up on his old team - on Mauga - and found them almost disturbingly reformed. Still brutally effective soldiers, when needed, but no longer what they had been.

What, once, _he_ had been, and rebelled against.

Perhaps they'd had similar revelations, but he doubted it. Perhaps they'd been _helped_ , in ways they may and may not have appreciated at the time, even if they appreciated it now.

Either way, he had to know. He had to know, for sure, what was real, and what was not, when he still didn't even entirely know what that even meant.

 _I will figure this out_ , he thought. _One way or another._

He watched the three new agents make their way around their contact, staying carefully nearby but not too close, until the contact - officially an arrival from another flight just a few minutes before - started making her way towards the exit, with the other three discreetly making for the same door, at their own paces. They'd all link up at a secondary location, away from quite so many prying eyes.

But he'd see them all again, soon enough.

After all, he was their team medic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the forty-sixth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
